Je sens que ça va être dur !
by The Malfoy Team
Summary: Ou comment VOUS faire passer pour des pervers en quelques leçons ? Recueil de drabbles de The Malfoy Team ! HP/DM évidemment !
1. We are the Champion !

**Note de The Malfoy Team : **_Nous voici de retour avec de nouveaux drabbles ! Ils sont plus fun, plus croustillant, plus amusant, et VOUS font encore plus passer pour des pervers ! Le principe : il n'y en a pas ! Pour plus d'information sur NOUS (on a des nouveaux membres !) consultez notre profil ! _**_BONNE LECTURE !_**

_**We are the champion**_

-OUI ! VAS Y !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-OH ! OH ! PLUS VITE ! PLUS VITE !

-MAIS NON PAS ICI !!! VOILA COMME CA !

-VAS Y ! VAS Y ! T'Y ES PRESQUE !

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!

-Dray chéri ?

-Oui ?

-Pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, te la fermer que je puisse travailler !

-Mais Harry, c'est le _match Arsenal/Chelsea_ !!!


	2. Jack 'O' Lantern

_**Jack O'Lantern**_

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!

-O'skour ! Help !

-DRAYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAUVE-MOI !!

-Non.

-S'TEUUUU PLAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT !!!

-Non.

-Alors, je vais mourir !

-C'est ça. Mais crève en silence !

-Argh !

-…

-…

-…

-Bon, Harry relève toi et arrête de tirer la langue comme un con !

-Mais y a un fantôme-vampire tout pâle à la fenêtre.

-C'est pas un fantôme-vampire du con ! C'est rien que Ron qui a vu une araignée et qui a le nez scotché à la vitre !


	3. Like to lick !

_**Like to lick ! **_

« Je peux mettre du Nutella dessus ? »

Les yeux verts émeraudes d' Harry entrèrent en contact avec ceux tellement froids et tellement gris de Draco.

Ce dernier eut un sourire et se pencha vers le Gryffondor pour lui murmurer un :

« Bien sur, mon amour ... »

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents et s'empara avidement du pot de Nutella.

Il l'ouvrit bien vite, et s'apprêta à introduire une petite cuillère à l'intérieure. Mais il stoppa net son geste.

Le Serpentard lui jeta alors un regard curieux.

« Est-ce que je peux y aller avec les doigts, Dray ? » Demanda alors le très vertueux Gryffondor

Le dit Dray crut défaillir : il adorait lorsque son amant prenait cette voix innocente qui n'allait pas du tout avec l'expression de désir qui avait envahit son visage d'ange.

Le Serpentard hocha frénétiquement la tête.

Il regarda ensuite le Gryffondor introduire ses doigts dans le pot de Nutella et les ressortir couvrir du liquide tant désiré. Draco se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas grogner.

Le Gryffondor dut le remarquer car il le gratifia d'un regard plus que pervers tandis que les premières gouttes de Nutella commençaient à tomber sur _l'objet tant désiré_ par Draco.

Harry continua d'appliquer le précieux nectar sous les yeux bienveillant de son amant. Une fois l'opération terminée, il leva les yeux vers lui et dit :

« Bon, je suppose que tu vas vouloir _la _manger maintenant ?

- Bien évidemment ! Répondit Draco, tu penses que je t'ai regardé tartiner cette crêpe de Nutella juste pour le plaisir des yeux ?! »


	4. The Fear of Doing it !

**The Fear of doing it **

"J'ai peur !!! Malfoy me fait pas ça s'il te plait!"

"Je ne te ferai pas mal, je te le promets !"

"Mais c'est ma toute première fois! Je ne suis pas rassuré..."

"Oui mais fais moi confiance tu aimeras !"

"Pourquoi on doit le faire dans cette pièce? C'est pas très chaleureux..."

"Potter, Potter, je ne vais tout de même pas t'emmener dans ma chambre?! Juste pour te rassurer! Et puis on avait dit tout les deux qu'on le ferait ici même!"

"Oui mais... Et puis, si je ne réagis pas comme tu le voudrait..."

"T'en fais pas je suis un pro en la matière! Après avoir passé ce moment avec moi tu n'oseras plus te regarder tellement tu seras changé!"

" Mais j'ai pas envie de changer... Enfin, on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms pendant l'acte? Ça me rassurerait plus..."

"OK si ça peut te faire plaisir... Harry! Bon on commence?"

"D'accord on commence mais tout doucement, et me fais pas mal s'il te plait Draco."

"J'en reviens pas: tu n'avais pas peur de Voldemort et encore moins qu'il te tue, mais pourtant tu as peur de moi, Draco Malfoy, alors que je vais juste te faire une belle coupe de cheveux! C'est ahurissant!!!"

"Mais euh..."


	5. I can't take my eyes off you

_I can't take my off you ... _

Le Gryffondor poussa un soupir tout en continuant de _la _fixer ...

C'était bête, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas détacher son regard.

Rien que de _la_ voir ainsi, Harry pensait à toutes les choses qu'il avait envie de lui faire ...

Lui griffer la peau, _la_ mordre, _la_ lécher, passer et repasser ses doigts dessus ...

Il poussa un autre soupir ...

_La _couvrir de chantilly, ou bien alors simplement _la _savourer telle qu'elle.

C'était définitivement trop tentant.

_Elle _était là, à porter de main, et lui il n'osait pas y aller, se demandant si c'était la bonne chose à faire... Mais il en avait, tellement envie !

« Dis moi, Potter, lança alors Draco, tu vas _la _fixer encore longtemps ou bien tu vas enfin de te décider à _la _manger ? »

« C'est juste que ... Je sais pas Dray ... J'ai un peu abusé ce soir ... Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de manger _cette banane ... »_


	6. Something Dark

**_Note de the Malfoy Team : BONNE ANNEE ! (à peine en retard ^^) gros bisous de tous les membres de the Malfoy Team, et nous espérons que vous aimerez nos drabbles ! _**

_Something black ... _

"-Whaou ! Elle est super grosse !

-Je sais Harry, je sais.

-Elle est parfaite !

-Merci Chéri. C'est un héritage familial.

-Avec un peu de coulis au chocolat elle serait encore meilleure !

-Je sais pas... Les Malfoy n'ont jamais mis de chocolat sur une bûche de Noël. En tout cas c'est pas dans la recette."


	7. Let's put that on your face !

_Let's put that on your face !_

"-Laisse moi la mettre !

-Non !

-S'teuh plaieuh !

-Non Dray !

-Allez ! J'te jure que j'irai en douceur !

-Non c'est non ! Je ne te laisserais pas la mettre ! La dernière fois que tu as mis la guirlande électrique tu as fais brûler le sapin !"


	8. How does it feel in my arms ?

_How does it feel in your arms ??? _

Un élixir divin, voilà ce que c'était. Enfin, c'est ce que pensait Harry.

Sentir ce liquide chaud et crémeux couler le long de sa gorge et venir réchaufferson corps était pour lui le plus grand le bonheur... enfin après être lové dans les bras de Dragoninouchet d'amour chéri évidement.

En plus, c'était à la fois sucré et amer et c'était doux sur la langue.

Pas de doute, il n'y avait rien de tel qu'un bon chocolat chaud un soir de noël blotti contre son chéri avec la neige qui tombait au dehors.

**_Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, d'autres drabbles spécial fêtes sont à venir dans les prochains jours ! _**

**_The Malfoy Team. PS : Une petite review ??? _**


	9. You stuck in my elevator !

_**You stuck in my elevator !**_

-Ça passera jamais.

-Mais si.

-Non, j'te dis ! C'est beaucoup trop gros et il est trop étroit.

-Et moi je te dis qu'elle va passer ! Tu ferais mieux de m'aider au lieu de te plaindre !

-Et comment je suis censé faire ça moi ?

-Bah, j'en sais rien moi. Tu n'as qu'a prendre de l'huile ou du beurre, t'en étale autour et tu pousses !

-Il est absolument hors de question que je mette de l'huile ou du beurre sur le secrétaire en ébène de mes ancêtres pour le faire entrer dans l'ascenseur Harry ! T'avais qu'à m'écouter et utiliser la magie !

_**XD ! Décidément ... on est trop tordues ...**_


	10. I want candy

_**Note de The Malfoy Team : **__Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! HOP voilà de nouveaux drabbles pour nos très chers lecteurs, nous vous remercions pour toutes vos reviews, ET OUI, nous avons pleinement conscience d'être une bande de dépravées ! (^^) Nous avons mis en ligne notre recueil d'OS : **To be or not to be in love with Draco Malfoy **allez le lire, et dites nous ce que vous en pensez ! sur ce **BONNE LECTURE !**_

**I want candy**

-POURQUOI ? DIS LE MOI DRAY ? POURQUOI TU M'AS FAIS CA ?

-Harry enfin…

-NE ME TOUCHE PAS ? BEUH EUH EUH !

-Mais Harry, je suis désolé ! C'était une erreur, ça ne compte pas pour moi ! Il n'y a que toi que j'aime! Je te jure que cela ne se reproduira plus !

-TU M'AS TRAHI ! BOUHOUHOU !

-Je t'en prie arrête de pleurer, je suis désolé !

-JE NE TE PARDONNERAIS JAMAIS D'AVOIR MANGER LE DERNIER NOUNOURS EN GUIMAUVE ENTOURE DE CHOCOLAT ! TU LE SAIS POURTANT QUE J'ADORE CES BONBONS !!


	11. OMFG

_**OMFG = Oh My Fucking God ! **_

Draco la suçait avec passion et il adorait ça ! Sans blague, c'était assurément la meilleure qu'il n'ai

jamais gouté. Il leva la tête vers Harry qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux en le regardant avec

envie. Sans cesser de la sucer, il lui sourit lubriquement, toujours aussi sexy malgré la protubérance qui lui déformait la joue. Plongeant ses yeux sélénites dans le regard émeraude de son amour, il promena langoureusement sa langue sur tout son long avant de la prendre complètement en bouche et de la sucer avec dévotion. Et Harry le regardait complètement hypnotisé par la sensualité de son amant. Il la regarda disparaître dans la bouche sensuelle du Serpentard et cette vision l'excita encore plus et le fit gémir. En entendant ce gémissement, Draco sourit malicieusement. S'il avait su à quel point sa passion pour les sucettes pouvait mettre son petit lion complètement à sa merci, il aurait gagné beaucoup de temps !

_**... **_


	12. Am I crazy here ?

_**Am I crazy Here ? **_

-ECLATE LUI SA PUTAIN DE RONDELLE QU'ON EN FINISSE NOMDIDIOU !

-Nan mais ça va pas Blaise ?! Il est hors de question que je fasse cela ! Je suis un Malfoy que diable et un Malfoy ne se conduit pas comme un bourrin !

-Mais Draco ! C'est Harry lui même qui nous l'a demandé ! C'est pas comme si on le forçait !

-Quand bien même !

-Drake ?

-Oui ?

-Si tu n'éclates pas sa satanée rondelle je te jure sur Salazar que c'est moi qui le fait !

-QUOI ? Ça va pas la tête ?! Harry est MON mari et c'est à moi qu'il a demandé !

-ALORS EXPLOSE LUI SA RONDELLE MERDE !

-Dray chéri ?

-Oui 'Ry?

-Peux-tu me dire pourquoi par Merlin, ce boulon n'est toujours pas enlevé ?


	13. The world behind the mirror

**The world behind the mirror**

- Draco ! Tu es vraiment lourd !! Tu veux bien te pousser s'il-te-plait, j'aimerais respirer un peu. Et surtout j'aimerais reprendre ce que l'on était en train de faire, c'est possible ?

- Non, je veux pas. Je suis bien là moi ! Et pourquoi es-tu si pressé ? Laisse-moi du temps !

- Draco, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il te faut 1h pour choisir entre des yaourts allégés ou non ?! J'aimerais que l'on finisse les courses avant la fermeture du magasin !


	14. Let's make the most of it

_**Let's take the most of it ...**_

-Avec ou sans capote ?

-Ben je sais pas ! Hum !

-Donc je répète : avec ou sans capote ?

-Et bien ! Je dirai bien sans capote mais je ne suis pas sur !

-Putain mais décide toi Harry ! On va pas y passer la journée ! Avec ou sans capote ?

-Mais j'en sais rien !

-Très bien dans ce cas on achète aucune voiture ! On prendra le bus !


	15. My sweet dear honey

_**My sweet dear honey ...**_

!-- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

Harry adorait Draco Malfoy, son mari. Et Harry adorait le miel. Par dessus tout, il adorait en étaler sur cette surface chaude et palpitante avant de tout lécher. Parce que le petit lion adorait passer sa langue légèrement râpeuse sur ce miel et en sentir toutes les saveurs. Car selon l'endroit où il léchait, les pleins ou les déliés, le goût changeait. Quand Harry avait tout léché, il remettait ça. Et c'était franchement génial ! Bon, c'est vrai que la crêpe n'était plus chaude mais ce n'était qu'un détail !


	16. It Hurts me deep inside

**_It Hurts me deep inside ..._**

- Encore un peu de patience mon cœur, j'suis à deux doigts.

-Non!!! NON! _NON_! Tu n'es PAS à deux doigts mais TROIS et c'est atrocement douloureux !! BOUGE TOI LE CUL BORDEL !

-Si tu te détendais mon cher tu souffrirais moins.

-COMMENT veux tu que je me détende Draco Lucius Malfoy??

-Rah ! Mais à qui la faute aussi, si cette putain d'écharde de mes deux s'est plantée dans ton doigt et que je sois obligé de te l'enlever sans pince, car un _certain Griffondor me l'a paumé ???_

_**XD !! (puissance dix mille) **  
_


	17. Because He worths it

_**Because he worths it ! // Parce qu'il le vaut bien! **_

-NON JE T'EN PRIE !

-Ne bouge pas !

-JE T'EN SUPPLIE HARRY ! NE FAIS PAS CA !

-Mais enfin...

-NE ME FORCE PAAAAAAS !

-Putain mais tu va l'avaler cette tarte tatin que j'ai faite spécialement pour toi !

-NON MAIS T'ES MALADE SI J'AVALE CA JE VAIS RESSEMBLER A TON COUSIN ! T'AS MIS UNE PLAQUETTE DE BEURRE _ENTIERE_ !!!

-C'était du beurre allégé !


	18. Nos amis les bêtes

**Nos amis les bêtes**

-Oh Dray ! Elle est trop mignonne ! Elle est toute petite, toute douce et blanche ! J'vois pas pourquoi tu en fais un complexe.

-C'est bon Harry on a compris !

-Mais regarde ! Elle frétille et son bout tout rose !

-Harry arrête !

-Rho ! Arrête de bouder ! Elle est trop mignonne ta fouine en peluche ! Faut pas en avoir honte !


	19. LMFAO

_**Note de The Malfoy Team : **__Merci à tous pour vos reviews et voici encore une autre série de drabbles ! _

_**LMFAO = Laughing My Fucking Ass Off**_

- HAHAHAH !

- Dray arrête de rire !

- HAHAHAH !

- DRAY !

- Haha !

- Ce n'est pas marrant !

- Désolé mon amour mais, elle est tellement ... petite !

- Va te faire foutre Malfoy ! Je fais ce que je peux avec ce que j'ai !

- HAHA ! Il faut que je montre ça à Blaise !

- Comment ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ... Arrête ! Rend la moi !

- Non, il faut que Blaise la voit, ça doit être la plus petite dans toute l'histoire de la sorcellerie !

- Je t'emmerde Malfoy, et je te rappelle au passage que ce n'est pas la taille qui compte mais ce qu'on fait avec !

- Et tu vas faire quoi avec cette baguette magique Potter ! Tu serais même pas capable de faire peur à une mouche avec !


	20. Can't touch this !

_**Can't touch this !**_

Ce n'était pas permis de ressentir une douleur pareille.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il essaya de bouger la jambe droite, et la douleur se décupla. Draco ne lui avait pas dit que ça faisait aussi mal, il avait pourtant assuré que c'était une pratique très courante et très agréable, et qu'on se sentait beaucoup plus libre après, et beaucoup plus léger et ... QUE DES CONNERIES OUAIS !

Il tourna la tête sur la gauche, puis sur la droite : personne en vue. Il pouvait bien récupérer ses affaires et partir en douce sans que personne ne soupçonne que ...

« Alors, Monsieur Potter, on épile l'autre jambe !

**NON** ! fit le dit intéressé avant de partir en courant ! »

_**XD ! **_


	21. Scared of Lonely

_**Scared of Lonely **_

- PUTAIN ! Allume !

- Comment ça allume ! Ça va pas, Potter, tu as dis toi même que c'était plus intime comme ça.

- Oui ... mais à la réflexion faite ... On peut faire ça avec de la lumière.

- Moi je trouve sa moins exitant quand c'est allumé.

- Tu sais quoi Dray, je te propose d'attendre qu'il fasse jour.

- AH NON ! Hors de question tu as dit que tu en étais capable, alors tu assumes !

- Mais ... Mais .... est-ce de ma faute si j'ai peur ?

- C'est bon, Harry, ce n'est qu'un simple film d'horreur, tu le sais que je suis juste à côté de toi, tu le sais, non ?

_**Alors ???**_


	22. Sad et Masoch

_**Note de The Malfoy Team : **HEY ! Comment ça va tout le monde ?! J'espère que nous ne vous avons pas trop manqué, en tout cas merci pour vos reviews TRÈS sympa, et je tiens juste à rappeler que le but de cette fic EST de vous faire passer pour des pervers !!!! NIARK NIARK NIARK ! Que dire de plus ? Etes vous aller voir notre recueil de OS ??? Il s'intitule : **To be or not to be in love with Draco Malfoy **allez faire un tour, d'autres OS sont en préparation ! sur ce **BONNE LECTURE !**_

**Sade et Masoch**

Draco regardait Harry tout en l'attachant car c'était important. De l'attacher s'entend. Rien que d'imaginer ce qui l'attendait cela l'excitait au plus haut point. Il était impatient d'y pénétrer et de le prendre car il sentait que cela allait être exaltant ! Il sentait déjà le vertige qu'il allait ressentir et cette peur diffuse mais pourtant si agréable. Il sentait le hurlement libérateur qui allait sortir de sa bouche. Et en imaginant tout ceci, il sentit des picotements se propager dans son ventre. Il était tellement pressé d'y être !

-Harry dépêche toi de grimper dans la voiture et d'attacher ta ceinture ! Sinon on arrivera pas à Disneyland avant demain matin !


	23. A sensitive place

**A sensitive place**

« Draco ! J'en peux plus...

- J'arrive ! Une seconde !

- Vite, qu'est ce que tu fais ???

- Je me prépare ! Il me faut un minimum de préparation psychologique et physique !

- Allez ! S'il te plaît, dépêche toi...

- Calme toi ! Voila, je suis là. Ouvre les yeux doucement...

- ...

- C'est bien, maintenant, je vais approcher doucement ma main de l'endroit critique, d'accord ?

- ...Oui, d'accord...

- Ma main est tout près de l'endroit, tu la sens ? Bon, maintenant je vais caresser la partie sensible. Calme toi !

- ...

- Voilà, je l'ai eu !! Enfin ! Cette saleté de cil allait t'abîmer l'œil ! Merci qui ? Merci Draco !!! »


	24. Do you really want to hurt me ?

**Do you really want to hurt me ?**

Harry pleurait. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'avait trompé ! Non, non, non c'était impossible ! Il l'aimait ! Ils s'aimaient ! Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir trompé surtout avec cette garce de Betty ! Ils étaient heureux pourtant, ils étaient mariés et allaient avoir un bébé ! Harry était vraiment triste !

-Harry ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Ba...t...tu vois Dr...Dray...Bran...Brandon il...il a trompé Mary Sue av...avec...avec Bettyyyyyyyyyyy ! Bouhouhouhou !

Et pendant qu'il consolait son lion, Draco se dit qu'il ne laisserait plus JAMAIS, JAMAIS Harry regarder _Les Feux de l'Amour_ !


	25. Ne me quittes pas Don't leave me

**Ne me quittes pas**

-Pardon Dray ! Chui désolé ! Je t'en prie pardonne moi !

-JAMAIS !

-Mais c'était une erreur !

-UNE ERREUR ! POURTANT CA N'AVAIT PAS L'AIR D'ETRE UNE ERREUR LORSQUE JE VOUS AIS SURPRIS DANS LA SALLE DE BAIN !

-Je t'en prie Dray ! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Il était si mignon !

-TU T'ES MOQUE DE MOI !

-MAIS NON !

-AH BON ! ALORS POURQUOI AU NOM DU CIEL, SUR TOUS LES ANIMAUX QU'IL Y AVAIT DANS L'ANIMALERIE, A-T-IL FALLUT QUE TU CHOISISSES CETTE PUTAIN DE FOUINE ET POURQUOI L'A TU APPELE DRAKE !?!?


	26. Do you want to marry me ?

**Do you want to marry me?**

Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour, le jour J, le D day ! Il allait prendre son courage à deux mains et le lui demander. Oui, il allait le faire et Harry accepterait puisqu'il l'aimait. Mais alors pourquoi était-il aussi anxieux ? Il respira profondément et poussa la porte car il n'était pas un pleutre que diable et foi de Malfoy, il allait lui demander ! Il n'était pas un grif...euh... un serpentard pour rien. Il entra donc dans la pièce où Harry l'attendait, assit sur la méridienne. Il tourna ses yeux couleur menthe à l'eau (avec beaucoup de menthe) et Draco faillit perdre tout courage. Au lieu de prendre ses jambes à son cou comme il en avait envie, il s'agenouilla aux pied d'Harry et lui prit la main qu'il porta délicatement à ses lèvres comme s'il eut été une œuvre d'art infiniment précieuse. Alors qu'Harry le regardait avec surprise, il se lança enfin.

-Voilà Harry. Cela fait maintenant cinq ans que nous sommes ensembles et deux que nous vivons ensembles. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, nous nous aimons donc...(inspire, expire)...je pense qu'entre nous c'est assez sérieux pour que tu me permettes enfin de voler avec ton éclair de feu. Tu veux bien dis ?


	27. The Dark Angel

**The Dark Angel...**

« Maintenant, tu vas m'obéir ! Tu vas reculer lentement, comme ça, pas à pas... Continue, oui, jusqu'à toucher le mur... En douceur... Cela ne sert à rien de se presser, de toute manière tu ne peux pas me fuir... Tu ne dis rien ? Suis-je bête ! Tu ne peux rien dire ! Quel merveilleux sortilège que le Silencio ! Allez, obéis moi maintenant et j'enlèverais ce sort... peut être... Tu es d'accord ? Alors lève la tête, mais continue de me regarder... tant que tu le peux encore ! Je te fais peur ? J'ai pourtant l'air d'un ange, un ange, c'est gentil, beau, admirable... Pourquoi tes yeux sont-ils si sombres ? Tu es en colère ? Je t'ai eu... Le perdant doit obéir au gagnant, c'est la règle... et ça a toujours était comme ça ! Laisse la tête en l'air ! Regarde le plafond maintenant ! Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi ! Je ne te veux que du bien... Crois moi Harry ! Si je n'utilise pas cette méthode, tu ne mettrais jamais cette lotion dans tes yeux... »

**XD ! Alors vous avez aimé ?  
**


	28. Mr Lonely

_**Note de The Malfoy Team : **_**WOW ! 104 REVIEWS !!!!!!!!! ALORS POUR FÊTER ÇA TRÈS CHERS LECTEURS ET TRÈS CHÈRES LECTRICES ... UN DRABBLE !!!!!!! PS **: OUI UN SEUL DRABBLE ! NAN D'ABORD !!! ... Mais vous savez quoi faire pour en avoir d'autres ... D'autant plus qu'il en reste BEAUCOUP en stock ...

**PS : Bisous spéciaux à nos fans numéro 1 alias **Mévanoui, Maolisama, Yebbeka, littlebattle, et, Cleo McPhee. Vos reviews nous ont fait très plaisir !!!

_**Mr Lonely **_

« Passe le moi ! »

« NON ! »

« Putain, passe le moi ! »

« J'ai dit NON ! »

« Oh alors quand Monsieur Malfoy décide de devenir possessif ! »

« Monsieur Malfoy t'emmerde ! »

« Moi aussi, mais passe le moi bordel ! Je vois pas pourquoi tu devrais être le seul à en profiter ! »

« Parce que ... Parce que ! »

« Que d'arguments ! »

« CHUT ! »

« Ah, désolé Blaise je t'avais oublié ... T'en veux ? »

« Bien sur ! »

« Bande d'enfoirés ! »

« Ah ... C'est tellement bon ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, Blaise »

« Parlez moins fort ! »

« Oh ...Granger t'en veux ? »

« Non, désolé, Ron en a un énorme ! »

« Sacré Weasley ! »

« ça m'étonne pas de lui ! »

« Est-ce qu'il peut m'en passer ? »

« Désolé, Harry, tu sais comment est Ron ... »

« Putain faites tous chier ! »

« Oh ... Calme toi Ry ! »

« Ouais c'est clair monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, Potty ! »

« En plus Dray t'avait dit d'en acheter ! »

« Merci, Blaise, heureusement que tu es là pour rappeler que j'ai toujours raison ! »

« OUAIS BAH, JE VOUS EMMERDE ! LA PROCHAINE FOIS JE M'ACHETERAI UN ENORME SEAU DE POP CORN RIEN QUE POUR MOI ! »

_**Le saviez vous ??? Une étude scientifique américaine a prouvé que plus un auteur moyen de recevait de reviews, plus vite il publiait ... Alors sachant que dans The Malfoy Team on est 6 .... On vous laisse faire le calcul ! XD ! **_


	29. Fascination

**Fascination**

« Qu'es ce qu'il est sensuel ! Si gracieux ! »

« Euh... Tu te sens bien Potter ?? »

« Tellement élégant ! Oh ! Regarde !! »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Regarde ce qu'il met dans sa bouche ! Qui est d'ailleurs si parfaite, si pulpeuse et si grande !! Tu vois ce qu'il y fait rentrer !? »

« Euh ... Potter... Je savais que t'aimais les gars virils, moi par exemple, et poilus mais y a des limites !

Tu es en train de fantasmer sur un gorille mangeant une banane !! »

**Fin**


	30. Tentation

**Tentation**

« MALFOY ! Je te parle !!! Je suis très....»

«.......»

«...en manque et je veux....»

«......»

«... que tu reprennes du poil....»

«...........»

«....tu es tellement....»

«...........»

«....mature....»

«..........»

«....tout nu....»

« Y'a pas à dire Draco ! T'es le plus fort ! Utiliser des boules quiès toutes les deux secondes, ça donne l'impression que Potter est fou de toi !!! Ha ha ha ha ha ha !!!! »

**Fin**


	31. Hésitation

**Hésitation**

«Dis, tu es sur Draco ? »

«Sur et certain Harry-chéri, je te l'ai dit plusieures fois déjà !»

« Oui mais c'est ta toute première fois alors je sais pas si c'est forcément le bon moment, le bon jour, la bonne heure, le bon contexte...»

« STOP ! j'ai dit oui, j'ai dit oui ! Un point c'est tout !»

« Mais ... et si tu n'aimais pas, que ça te déplaise carrément ...?»

« Ben, je te le dirai et on arrêtera...»

« Oui, mais tu sais ... c'est particulier....»

« Non ; non ! J'en sais rien ! Donc maintenant tu te grouilles d'entrer parce que j'ai froid. »

« Comme tu veux ! »

Harry entra lentement...

« Oh Purée !!!! Y'a des étoiles partout !!!!!!»

« Alors ça te plait ? Ce MacDo vient juste d'être re-décoré ! »

**Fin**


	32. Révélation

**Révélation**

« Alléluia !! J'y croyais plus venant de toi ! »

« Oh ! C'est bon !! »

« Mais je suis complètement sérieux ! J'avais perdu espoir mais apparemment je m'étais trompé ! Tu en es totalement capable. Je pense qu'à partir de maintenant tu vas t'élever Harry, et reprendre confiance en toi ?! »

« Purée ! Mais arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Draco ! »

« Mais il y a rien de honteux à avoir des "pannes" Harry-chou ! Moi je n'en ai pas car c'est moi, mais toute personne normal peut avoir une panne dans sa vie ! C'est pas comme si j'allais t'en vouloir ! »

« Purée Draco ! Arrête de te moquer de moi avec cette p*** de dissertation ! »

**Fin**


	33. You know you love me

_**You know you love me **_

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de la première fois que tu as vu qui j'étais vraiment ? »

« ... »

« Cette nuit là, dans ton club ... Ne me dit- pas que tu as oublié ? »

« ... »

« Alors _prends moi, prends moi_, maintenant et ... »

« _**ARRRR ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as éteint la télévision ?! »**_

Harry Potter jeta un regard dubitatif à son petit ami Draco Malfoy pour voir si ce dernier était sérieux. Et à son air plus qu'énervé, il l'était. Le survivant se demanda alors : mais comment pouvait-il regarder un feuilleton aussi niais que **Gossip Girl ?**


	34. Sometimes dreams came true

**  
Sometimes ... dreams came true !  
**

« NOOOOOOOON ! Sérieux ?! ... C'est pas possible ?! Tu vas vraiment le faire ? ... Enfin je veux dire avec amour, passion, délicatesse, et tout, et tout ? ... NON ! J'arrive pas à y croire, ça fait depuis tellement longtemps que tu l'avais pas fait ! Il faut ... Il faut ... Il faut que j'appelle Blaise, il va ABSOLUMENT vouloir venir ! Tu sais comment il est et ... OH MON DIEU ... ! »  
Draco partit alors en courant, dans tous ces états !  
« Euh ... » Fit Alors Harry  
Il avait juste dit qu'il allait faire des cookies, non ?  
**  
**


	35. Speachless

**  
Speachless ******

⁃ J'arrive pas à croire qu'il aille aussi vite !  
⁃ Bah ... C'est normal ! T'as vu la taille de l'engin !  
⁃ Ouais et alors ? C'est pas parce qu'il est gros, long et grand qu'il est rapide, tu sais ?  
⁃ M'en fiche ! Quand il passe, on le voit même pas !  
⁃ Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point ! Et au fait ... Tu le prends toi des fois ?  
⁃ Bah ... Oui j'aime bien de temps en temps !  
⁃ Moi aussi, en plus c'est confortable !  
⁃ Je trouve aussi. Mais ça revient cher !  
⁃ Ouais ... Je trouve qu'il devrait le rendre plus accessible !  
⁃ C'est clair, toute cette vitesse et toute cette puissance ... OUH ! J'en ai le souffle coupé !  
⁃ Bon ... On y va ?  
⁃ Oui.  
Harry et Draco interrompent leur contemplation du nouveau TGV, et sortent de la gare.


	36. Don't stop till you get enough

**Don't stop till you get enough ...**

« HARRY JAMES POTTER ! JE VAIS TE DEFONCER ! ... De quel droit ... Que dis-je ! COMMENT OSES TU LA TOUCHER ?!  
⁃ Mais euh ...  
⁃ Comment ça « mais euh » ?! Qu'est que J'AVAIS DIT ?  
⁃ Seulement pour ton plaisir personnel ...  
⁃ ET qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?  
⁃ Mais je voulais jouer, m'amuser un peu quoi et ...  
⁃ Alors comme ça MONSIEUR POTTER VOULAIT JOUER ?! Et si MOI AUSSI, je veux jouer , on fait COMMENT, HEIN ?!  
⁃ Dray ... Pourquoi tu t'énerves ?! Il y a deux manettes, ALORS on peut tous les deux jouer à la XBOX 360, okay ? »

* * *

XD ! C'est tellement, tellement, tellement ... nous ! The Malfoy Team pour vous servir chers lecteurs !!!


	37. Numbers

**  
Numbers**

⁃ Eh bah moi ... 37, avoua Blaise  
⁃ Pfff ... Quel amateur ! Moi 89 ! Répliqua Draco  
⁃ Moi 36, fit Ron  
⁃ On t'a battu, Weasley !  
⁃ Et toi Potter ?  
⁃ Euh .... Je préfère pas le dire.  
⁃ Allez ... On est entre nous.  
⁃ Enfin ... Non ... Mais je m'amuse pas à compter moi ...  
⁃ Mais quel menteur ! Allez dis nous tout !  
⁃ Euh ... Quelque chose comme 200 ...  
⁃ Wow ...  
⁃ Je savais pas Harry !  
⁃ C'est IMPOSSIBLE !  
⁃ T'énerve pas Dray !  
⁃ Je NE M'ENERVE PAS !  
⁃ Tu sais, Rogue ne peut pas me blairer alors ...  
⁃ Mais TU NE PEUX PAS avoir été collé 200 fois !!


	38. So Fashionable ?

**So ... Fashionable ?**

« Oh .. Oui, Harry ! ... Oh non ! Et HAN ! Oui ! ... NON ! Définitivement NON et ... OH ! J'adore comme ça ! ... Non, c'est mieux comme ça ! ... Recule un peu ... Oh mon Dieu oui ! ... Tourne pour voir ... oh oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! J'ADORE ! »

« Okay, alors je prends cette chemise là et ce jean délavé ? »


	39. You've got to work

**You've got to work ! **

« La langue Potter, la langue ! Combien de fois je vais devoir te le rappeler ... Je commence à en avoir marre de me répéter ! On arrête pas de pratiquer pourtant, tu devrais y arriver et me me faire plaisir, non ?! Bon recommençons, et un peu de concentration s'il te plaît ! »

Draco soupira : que c'était dur d'être orthophoniste !


	40. Little Pig

**Little Pig**

_Deux élèves cachés dans un placard à balais du château, chuchotent :_

« Oh ! Regarde Théo !»

« Purée oui ! C'est assez surprenant ! »

« Oh la la la ! Il s'en met partout ce con ! »

« Quel cochon ! »

« De toute manière c'est Potter ! C'est normal qu'il soit sale ! »

« Oui, mais là ça fait drôlement pervers ! Assez choquant pour un Saint Potter, pas vrai Draco !? »

« Ouais ! Dis t'as pas ton appareil photo ? Il faut qu'on est une preuve ! On va bien se marrer ! »

« J'ai ma caméra moldue si tu veux ...»

« Punaise Théo ! Tu sais bien que je sais pas m'en servir de ce truc ! Bon, tant pis, vas y filme-le en pleine action. » (sourire sadique d'un jeune homme blond.)

« "La véritable image de Saint Potter". Il est vraiment idiot de faire ça dans le couloir principal, en pensant que comme il n'y a personne dans le couloir, il n'y a personne pour le voir ! » (Branchement de la caméra)

« N'empêche le petit pote Potter il sait vraiment pas se mettre du Labello !!»

**Fin**


	41. All bail myself

**All « baill » myself **

-Je ne peux pas le faire.

-Arrête de faire le difficile et fait le !

-Mais je peux pas !

-Putain mais vas-y ! C'est moi qui te le demande donc je suis d'accord et tu ne forces à rien.

-C'est pas que je ne veux pas mais je ne peux pas.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Regarde par toi même 'Ry.

-Ah ! Je vois ! C'est parce que c'est à sec !

-Voila !

-Ben je vois pas où est le problème !

-Ah bon ?

-T'es con ou quoi ?

-Ou quoi.

-Nan t'es con ! Si ton stylo est à sec t'as cas prendre le mien mais tu signes ce putain de bail sinon j'te tue.


	42. Do no disturb !

_**Do no disturb !**_

« DRAACO !!!!!! »

« .... »

« DRAAAAAAAAAAAAACO !!! »

« ... »

« OOOOH ! DRAAAAAAAAAAAAACO ! »

« ... »

« PUTAIN DRACO !!!! »

« **QUOI ?! » **

« OU T'AS MIS LES NOUVELLES AMPOULES ?! JE LES TROUVE PAS ! »

« Tu peux attendre que je sois sorti des TOILETTES, pour me demander ça ?! »


	43. Focus on everything, except him!

_**Focus on everything, except him! **_

Il était beaucoup trop sexy à cet instant. Les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, les yeux à demi-clos ... Hmmm ... Harry n'avait qu'une seule envie c'était de purement et simplement lui arracher ses vêtements.

« Mr Potter, vous voulez quelque chose ?

Euh, non.

Alors arrêtez de lorgner sur la copie de Mr Malfoy. »


	44. I think I'm in love with my radio

_**I think I'm in love with my radio ...**_

« Je veux ... »

Il passa la main dessus, et le bougea légèrement.

« ... T'entendre crier ... »

Il y alla un peu plus fort cette fois-ci.

« OH YEAH BABY ! Toi et moi toute la nuit ... »

Il n'hésita plus et le prit alors entièrement dans sa main.

« ... J'aime ça ! »

Il le secoua enfin avec ses deux mains tout en se remuant lui aussi.

« ... Na, na, na, na ... Na, na, na ... »

Il se mit alors à danser au rythme de la musique tout en souriant. Draco avait bien fait d'acheter ce nouveau joujou moldu : la fonction « shake it » était tout de même bien pratique pour changer de morceau !


	45. It's been a long time

_**It's been a long time ...**_

« Des clous, Malfoy ! J'te crois pas ! »

« Quatres heures Potty ... Quatres heures ... »

« C'est impossible de tenir QUATRES HEURES ! ... »

« Attends j'te signale que tu parles à un Malfoy ... Et quand je suis lancé, j'ai disons du mal à m'arrêter ... »

« Pfff ... N'importe quoi ! C'est impossible de tenir quatres PUTAINS d'heures sans devenir fou ! »

« Écoute Potty, je sais que toi t'es sorti au bout de 2 heures et demie ... »

« Je t'emmerde MALFOY ! J'te signale que le sujet du commentaire était facile ! »


	46. Made in Turkey

**Made in Turkey :**

-Il est tout gras ça y est.

-Vas-y Harry, enfonce la d'un bon coup.

-Nan je peux pas faire ça ?

-Allez, tu verras c'est rien.

-Mais j'ai peur !

-T'as pas à avoir peur, ça passe tout seul !

-Non ! T'as qu'à le faire toi-même !

-Très bien. Je vais demander à Blaise, il voudra sûrement le faire LUI !

-Nan c'est bon je vais le faire !

Et Harry l'enfonça. Plus jamais, il ne se porterait volontaire pour aider Draco à farcir la dinde.


	47. SURVIVOR !

_**SURVIVOR !**_

Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là dedans ! On va finir par être en retard !

A ton avis, Blaise, qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent faire là dedans ?!

Oh ... OH !

_Ron et Blaise échangent un long regard. _

Pauvre Harry !

Pauvre Draco, ouais ! S'atteler à une tâche aussi difficile ! En plus il paraît que Monsieur Potter n'est jamais content !

Ou alors, Malfoy est trop exigeant et ...

_Un cri leur parvient de la salle de bain._

Euh ... C'était qui ?

Sûrement Potter ! Dray, ne crie pas comme ça et ...

_Cette fois-ci, ils entendent quelqu'un proférer des injures. _

Ah ! Ça c'est Dray, aucun doute là dessus !

_Hermione arrive alors. _

Ils ont toujours pas fini ?

Non !

Pfff ... Mais vous savez ce que Draco utilise pour faire ça ?

Bah, j'en sais rien ! Mais j'espère que Potter est assis !

Bah ... Pourquoi ?

Comme ça il aura moins mal !

Pas forcément ! Moi j'dis, autant qu'il soit debout.

Pfff ... N'importe quoi ! Genre, Malfoy est un professionnel !

_Les trois se mettent à rire mais un autre cri, beaucoup plus puissant que le précédent, les stoppent. _

_Ron hoche la tête compatissant tandis que Blaise se mord la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater de rire ; et Hermione regarde la porte et dit : _

Pauvre Harry ... Se faire coiffer par Malfoy, quand même ...


	48. Sweet about me

_**Sweet about me **_

Il me regarde amoureusement et me demande si ça va. Je hoche la tête et je déglutis faiblement : je sais qu'il va le faire, il faut qu'il le fasse, il faut qu'il me libère. J'en ai besoin.

Ses yeux couleur orage ne me quittent pas les miens, et il me caresse le visage du bout des doigts. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure et se rapproche encore plus de moi. Mais il hésite, il a peur de me faire du mal, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée, et je bouge légèrement pour qu'il se décide.

Il approche enfin ses doigts de l'endroit critique, ça y est ...

Je respire déjà de soulagement car il va enfin m'ôter cette épine du pied.


	49. The Mess Around

**The Mess Around **

-Putain Draco !

-C'est bon hein ?!

-Oh oui putain ! Oui ! Ça glisse super bien !

-Oui ! Oui ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!

-Putain Dracoooooooooooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Alors tu vois que j'avais raison d'insister pour aller skier sur la piste noire !


	50. There's no need to fear

_**There's no need to fear ... **_

« Bon c'est pas compliqué, disait Draco, tu respires un bon coup et hop ! Tu poses ta bouche dessus !

T'es sûr de toi ? Demanda Harry, j'ai vraiment pas confiance ...

T'as peur de quoi ?! C'est simple comme bonjour !

Euh ... Bah ... balbutia le Gryffondor , c'est pas un peu gros ?

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par un peu gros ?! Harry, on a le même et moi ça me dérange pas de le mettre dans ma bouche, okay ?!

Ouais, mais euh ...

Au pire au début tu respires par le nez et après ça ira tout seul !

Je suppose que tu as raison ...

J'ai toujours raison ! Maintenant enfile ce masque et ce fichu tuba qu'on puisse enfin aller se baigner ! »


	51. L'invité mystère

**Out take 1 **

**Et si Edward Anthony Masen Cullen débarquait à Poudlard ?**

**Harry : **_Je sais ce que tu es._

**Edward : **_Alors dis le. Dis le à haute voix._

**Harry : **_Un républicain ?_

**Edward : **_Non._

**Harry: **_Un fétichiste des pieds ?_

**Edward : **_... Non._

**Harry: **_Gay ?_

**Edward : **_C'est-à-dire que ... je peux tout expliquer ...._

**Harry : **_Un joueur de flûte ?_

**Edward : **_Oui ... Est-ce que tu as peur ?_

**Harry : **_Euh ... Bah non, pourquoi tu veux que j'ai peur ?_

**XD ! **

**Alors nous vous avions promis du Edward Antony Masen Cullen, alors le voilà ! Si vous en voulez plus, allez lire **Summer Love, **une nouvelle fanfiction, et croyez nous, vous ne serez pas déçu ! **

**(ou si vous êtes VRAIMENT fatigué, vous pouvez TOUJOURS copier-coller l'adresse : http:// www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5232751/ 1/ Summer_Love ET ENLEVEZ LES ESPACES!****)**

_XOXO_

_The Malfoy Team _

_..._

_PARCE NOUS LE VALONS BIEN ! _


	52. Supermassive Black Hole

**Supermassive Black Hole**

Harry regardait Draco le sucer, le souffle court. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ainsi ! Beau et excitant. Il vit l'extrémité rouge disparaître dans la bouche de son ange. Celui-ci avait les yeux mi-clos de plaisir et ces joues, qu'une bosse déformait, étaient rouges. Il regarda le griffondor droit dans les yeux et avala le jus qui coulait en faisant haleter le brun. Il aspira ensuite avec force en lâchant de profonds soupirs, se délectant visiblement. Harry se sentit durcir encore plus. C'était décidé, il ne lui achèterait plus JAMAIS de Mister Freeze à la framboise !


	53. Untitled

**Untitled**

-Alors, verdict ?

- Ben, c'est pas fameux : - 5,5.

- KEWAAA !! Mais, je me suis appliqué comme un dingue; j'ai tout donné ! Et je n'ai que ça !

-C'était pas assez visiblement.

-Ouais, bah puisque c'est comme ça, je vais corriger ma vue à l'aide d'un sort. Marre des lunettes !


	54. A Passionate Person

Bonjour Bonjour Chers Lecteurs !!!!!!! Comme vous le savez (qui ne le sait vraiment !?) c'est l'hiver, et comme tout le monde sait, en hiver il y a NOWEL !!!! Cette merveilleuse fête où l'on nous offre des cadeaux ! Des tas de cadeaux, où on s'empiffre de succulents plats, des gateaux... Et j'en passe. Oui, NOWEL est passé, mais bien sur tous les membres de THE MALFOY TEAM souhaite que vous ayez passé un super NOWEL.

(Nymphadora Burd : « Genre, tu leur souhaite un joyeux noël en retard pour éviter que de colère les lecteurs ne nous offrent pas de cadeaux?! »

AngelRyetdevilDray :« Je t'ai rien demandé Nymph, et genre tu n'aimes pas les cadeaux des lecteurs ? Des petites rewiews toutes belles, bien écrites avec de superbes compliments ? Non ? »

Nymphadora Burd : «JOYEUX NOËL CHERS AMIS LECTEURS QUE J'AIME !!! »

AngelRyetdevilDray : «Euh, oui c'est peut être un peu trop là, non?»

La discussion est sans fin ^^...)

Bref tout ça pour vous dire que nous vous souhaitons d'agréables fêtes. Et bien sur, cette phrase est accompagné de CADEAUX ! Et oui, nous vous offrons des petits drabbles tous chauds à déguster en période de fêtes ! Bonne Lecture !

* * *

A Passionate Person...

- DRAYYYY !!!!

-Quoi ???

-REGARDE CELLE LÀ !

-Et bien quoi ? Qu'à t-elle celle ci ? Elle ne vas pas ? Comme les ... vingts que l'on vient de voir ?

-ELLE EST SUBLIME !!!! Juste comme il faut !! Regarde là !! Longue, épaisse comme il faut... On imagine facilement qu'elle est pleine, et elle est déjà prête à être...

-Oui ! Stop Chéri, je crois que j'ai compris ! Je pense donc qu'on a fini notre périple que tu veux cette b...

-Ouiiiiii regarde encore !! Y'en a qui sort de son trou !!! Ce liquide a l'air tellement crémeux et sucré ! Je pourrais la sucé pendant plusieures heures d'affiler rien que pour recueillir dans ma bouche ce liquide...

-Oh ! C'est bon là ! Harry ! Tout le monde nous regarde! Les gens nous prennent pour des dépravés ! Tu peux pas t'exprimer moins fort pour faire l'éloge de cette bûche de Noël apparemment IDÉALE que tu désires tant !?


	55. What time is it ?

Drabble de NoweL

* * *

What time is it ???

Enfin, le moment était venu.

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy étaient prêt. Tous deux étaient exités à cette idée, et heureusement, ce n'était pas tout les jours que Draco se laissait faire u demande d'un Harry. Mais cette fois Draco avait été d'accord. Et Son petit ami était aux anges.

Dans quelques minutes Draco serait prét et alors, Harry s'en donnerai à cœur joie. Des fois ce dernier se demandait comment il avait pu ne pas lui demander plus tôt.

C'est alors que Draco entra dans la pièce, fin prêt, habillé d'un seul tablier. Il fit un tour sur lui même, pour que son compagnon le contemple et s'approcha à pas félin d'Harry.

Harry allait pouvoir commencer. Il avança sa main vers son petit ami, le toucha et l'attira vers lui. Il le plaça de manière à voir au moins une de ces boules...

En effet, il en raffolait, surtout en ce moment, il les adorait, bref elles étaient sa drogue, ces boulettes, ces deux boulettes là, si belles si charnues, il les respirait, les humait avant de commençait doucement à lécher l'une des deux : des petits coups de langues, tout petits, qui l'humidifiait et la rendait brillante. Puis sans crier gare, il la mettait dans sa bouche et la faisait tourner avec sa langue ! Parfois un léger jus lui coulait sur les lèvres mais il passait rapidement sa langue pour ne rien perdre.

Son petit ami, Draco, pouvait, de sa position, voir Harry se délecter de ses boules. Il en était fier, toujours. Il le savait , lui, Draco Malfoy, faisait les meilleures truffes en chocolat du monde pour le plus grand plaisir de son petit ami.


	56. Draco, THE professional

Draco, THE professional.

ça y est ! Ils l'avaient fait ! Enfin, ce moment stressant était passé, tout c'était déroulé selon les désirs de Draco, le plus habitué. C'était la première fois pour Harry et son petit ami s'était débrouillé comme un pro (TOUT le monde sait que Dray est un pro) si bien que Harry n'avait rien senti de gênant. Draco avait tout manier avec délicatesse, allant et venant, caressant de mielosité.

Oui, on pouvait vraiment dire qu'ils avaient passé un bon Noël en compagnie de la famille Malfoy.


	57. Blue, Red, Yellow, Orange

Blue, Red, Yellow, Orange....

Draco Malfoy était fier de lui. Enfin il avait gagné. Et son adversaire était complètement anéanti face à cette victoire. Il ne pouvait se rédoudre à admettre que Draco Malfoy, son pire ennemi, avait gagné à la loyale. A LA LOYALE !

Draco Malfoy aurait donc son du. Harry allait lui laissait ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Ce qu'il conservait au plus profond de soit meme. Harry devait le faire, pour ne pas passer pour un lâche, il n'avait pas gagner, pourtant, ... il pensait être le plus apte à gagner ce défi. Il fallait croire que non ! Draco était bien plus doué que lui à ce jeu là.

Il avait rendez-vous avec le Prince des Serpents (du sien c'est sur ^^) cette nuit, pour le cadeau de victoire. Il devait y aller ! Ce serait contre son honneur de toute manière qu'il y aille ou pas, mais il ne passerait pas pour un mauvais joueur.

Ce défi était une bétise ! Draco Malfoy était Draco Malfoy ! Le plus préstigieux des sorciers, et Harry l'avait oublié. Il allait payer ! Pourtant ce n'était qu'un défi lançait entre camarades de classes... mais Draco avait réussi, il avait eu plus de cadeaux à Noël qu'Harry, et ce dernier en était malade.


	58. And the winner is

And the winner is .....

Dans la cour de Poudlard....

-Eh ! Draco ! Y'a Potter qui s'amuse encore avec ce truc ! Remarqua Blaise.

-Tiens c'est vrai Blaise ! Qu'est ce qui peut être puéril ! Si on allait le faire chier ! ? répliqua avec mépris le grand blond.

-Ouaiiis ! crièrent alors les deux idiots qui suivaient Draco et Blaise.

- Alors..... A L'ATTAQUE !!!!!!!! hurlèrent en cœur les Serpentards en se dirigeant vers le Harry Potter.

S'en suivi alors une scène d'une violence inouïe ! Le Harry Potter, en voyant la troupe de Serpentards armés qui déboulaient vers lui, se réfugia derrière la chose avec laquelle il jouait, et s'arma prêt à défendre sa "vie".

Les tirs commencèrent. Plusieurs touchèrent la chose, surtout ceux de Draco et Blaise, d'autres partaient rejoindre le ciel .... on ne sait pas pourquoi.

Bref après une demi-heure de bataille intense, la chose n'existait plus.

- Victoire pour les SERPENTARDS !!!

-Putain Malfoy tu fais chier !! Ca fait la troisième fois que tu me fait le coup d'une bataille de boules de neige et que tu me détruits mon bonhomme de neige !

- C'était un bonhomme de neige ? J'avais pas vu ...


	59. Quand on est un Potter, on est moche !

Drabble de NoweL

* * *

Quand on est un Potter, on est moche !

-Noooooooonnnnn

- Reviens ici tout de suite Potter !!!!

- Nooon ! (bruit de serrure)

- Tu vas sortir immédiatement de ces toilettes Potter !

-Nan j'ai pas envie !

-Je vais me fâcher ! Et tu souffriras quand tu décideras de sortir !

- M'en fous je veux pas venir ! Tu me fais pas peur !

- Mais Harrrryyy tu avais promis de venir comme ça ...

-Mais je suis moche ! Désolé mais je suis moche !

- Non mais ça c'est sur tu es tout le temps moche enfin non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Tu es très beau je t'assure.

-Hypocrite ! Je suis moche et surtout avec ce truc ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois porter ce déguisement de Père Noël ????


	60. Jingle Bell ! Jingle Bell !

Drabble de NoweL

* * *

Jingle Bell ! Jingle Bell !

Harry observa le trou, un air penseur sur le visage.

« ça ne passera pas. » dit-il finalement à Draco

« Bien sûr que si Potter, ce n'est pas parce que tu es totalement incompétent que ... »

« La ferme toi ! J'arrive déjà pas à y mettre mes doigts alors comment tu veux que j'arrive à mettre le reste ! »

« Je sais pas moi ! » répliqua le blond « Essaye d'humidifier un peu les bords ! »

« Et avec quoi s'il te plaît ? » s'enquit Harry

Draco parcouru rapidement la pièce du regard : il était vrai qu'il n'y avait rien pour les aider.

« Tsss ... » fit le blond « Si seulement on avait quelque chose pour la détendre. Je veux dire, on pourrait y mettre nos doigts et essayer petit à petit d'élargir le trou afin de mieux la préparer et ... QUOI ? »

Le blond s'était interrompu car Harry lui jetai un regard bizarre.

« Mon Dieu Dray ce n'est pas une de tes conquêtes. C'est juste une dinde qu'on essaye de farcir !


	61. A fever, hot as a hot sauce !

Drabble de NoweL

* * *

A fever, hot as a hot sauce !!!!!

Allongé à l'autre bout du lit, Draco Malfoy, blond et Serpentard par excellence, lança un regard noir à son petit ami.

« QUOI ? » lança alors le dit petit ami aka Harry Potter « pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! »

« Je trouve ça tout simplement pathétique. » l'informa Draco « t'accrocher à _cette chose _de cette manière ! En plus, ce n'est même pas confortable. »

« Ouais et alors ? » fit Harry « Peut importe si c'est _long et dur_, je ne _le_ lâcherai pas. »

Draco grogna dans sa barbe et se renfrogna un peu plus.

« Tu es juste jaloux, Dray. »

« MOI ? Jaloux. Pitié ! »

« Tout ça parce que je _lui_ fais des câlins et pas à toi... »

« ABSOLUMENT PAS ! Et je n'ai pas besoin de câlins, je me suffit très bien à moi-même. »

« C'est pas ce que tu disais la nuit dernière. »

« Je t'emmerde, Potter ! Et oui, je SUIS jaloux, regarde par _quoi_ tu m'as remplacé. Juste parce qu'il est _chaud_ et ... »

« Oh ! » le coupa alors Harry « C'est bon ce n'est qu'un _radiateur_."


End file.
